


Space Ghosts

by Phantomthief21



Category: Danny Phantom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clockwork is danny’s Dad, Danny Angst, Ghost Council, Ghost King Danny, Ghosts are aliens, slight langst, voltron season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomthief21/pseuds/Phantomthief21
Summary: As Danny struggles to adjust to his role of Ghost King, trouble is brewing in the Galra Empire after the death of Zarkon.  Dan has escaped with some help and chaos has ensued...  What will happen to the young king and the Paladins?*currently under construction*





	1. Chapter 1

Danny's POV 

I laid my head into my hand, listening to the council debate about the Galra empire again. This is the fourth time in the last movement (week) that this topic has been brought up, and every time an agreement is never reached, and the problem remains unsolved. These meetings are really testing my patience... I'd like to think I was quite patient, especially dealing with a dad like mine....

"We really ought to help Voltron and the rebels!" Dora exclaimed.

"With all of the chaos going on in the empire? I think not!" Yelled an observant.

"That's exactly why we need to do something! They need our help more than ever, since the death of their emperor!"

Why do they have to do this dance over and over again?

"We can't even handle our own problems how could we even think about helping the universe?!"

My eye starts twitching with annoyance. I know what he is implying...

Dora seemed stunned by this response.

"Did you forget that we have a child for a ruler that makes naive decisions? That has ticked off all the noble-" Yelled the observant.

Ok I've had enough of this crap!

I slammed my fist into the table and stood up.

"That's enough observant! I'm right here ya know! I know some of the people don't like me nor my decisions, but I'm doing what is best for everyone not what's best for just them. As for the Galra empire, we can't stand back and just wait for it to work out. That's why Pariah Dark ruled over us for almost 10,000 deca-phoebs! I did something and put a stop to him, it's time we help Voltron and the universe!" 

BOOM

"What was that?!" Exclaimed Pandora.

We all stood up and ran out of the room to see what was going on. Alarms sounded throughout the castle as a guard ran up to us.

"What is going on?!" I yelled.

"The Ultimate Enemy has esca-" he was cut short by the echoing of maniacal laughter.

"Isn't it nice to see this blast from the past!"

I recognized that voice immediately. The voice that haunts my dreams at night...  I slowly turned around and saw him...

~Lance's POV~

"After this recent attack on the Olkari, we realized something.  Our forces have been spread out too thinly. We've become vulnerable, and the empire has taken advantage of this. That is why we have decided to try and find more allies, so we can be able to protect the liberated planets." Allura stated.

"Wait what?! Who are we going to ally with? They've conquered all the planets on this side of the universe." I said confused.

"That is where I come into this.  I know exactly who we can try to create an alliance with." Lotor said.

"And who would that be exactly?" I replied annoyed.

"The ghost zone, of course."

"The ghost zone!!!  That place is more dangerous than the belly of a weblum!" Coran yelled.

"A lot has changed in 10,000 deca-phoebs.  A deca-phoeb ago their tyrannous ruler was defeated by a young ghost.  He has since become the new king, and the Ghost Zone has become a much more peaceful place."

"How exactly will they help if they are so peaceful?  And how do you know so much about them?" Pidge asked curiously.

"The empire has been trying to conquer them for 10,000 decaphoebs and have yet to do so.  So they have been trying to gather information about them to help conquer them and have yet to do so.  And they have only become more powerful since they have gotten a new king."

"How do we know if they are going to ally with us and not try to kill us?" I questioned.

"There have been rumors that have been going around that their council has had meetings discussing forming an alliance with the rebels, so there is a chance they will join us if these rumors are true."

"And if they aren't?"

"That is just a chance we will have to take!" Shiro responded.

"Shiro what if-" I tried to say.

"Enough Lance! We are visiting the ghosts and that's final!" Shiro yelled. I immediately shut my mouth. An awkward silence filled the room after Shiro's remark.  Seconds that felt more like minutes passed before he finally said, "Alright. Princess, take us there. Paladins, suit up.

"Hold on. This planet may be peaceful, but would it really be smart to send the castle there? What if they aren't, you know, as peaceful as we expect them to be? I mean, maybe we should send only Voltron in. Or we can discuss this over a nice dinner and decide tomorrow?" Hunk asked nervously.

Allura said to Shiro, "Hunk's right. I feel we should leave Coran with the castle while Voltron goes in to ensure that the Ghosts won't attack us and we can establish trust.  As much as you know Coran, we can never be too cautious." 

"While that may be true," Lotor commented, "If they really aren't peaceful then it would be best if we had some backup." He looked to Shiro for approval, and Shiro nodded. 

Man, those two have gotten awfully close since Lotor joined the team. It's a wonder Shiro even trusts him at all. 

"Besides, the castle has its own defenses. It can withstand the attacks." 

The Altean princess sighed in defeat. She walked over to the control panel as Coran set the coordinates for the Ghost Zone. The rest of us ran to get our armour on and return to the control bridge, prepared for any attacks. 

I stayed silent for the remainder of the trip there. It wasn't a very long trip, but it did give me time to think. 

Why is Shiro acting so strange? He never lost his temper like this before. Did I do something wrong? All I did was try and voice my opinion. But the second I do that I immediately get shot down. It's like my opinion doesn't matter.

No, shut up, Lance. You are a very valued member of the team, and everyone loves you. I mean, without you, we wouldn't have milkshakes from Kaltenecker, or Coran would be dead from that blast caused by fake Rover, or—

The alarms on the ship suddenly started blaring, immediately cutting off my thoughts.

I looked up to see not a planet, but a solar system of green and black swirls, and floating purple doors. Where are we? Is this the Ghost Zone? It's a lot different then I expected. I was expecting, like, an actual planet. 

I was yet again brought back to my senses by the sound of the alarms.  

"Why are the alarms going off?!" I yelled. 

"We are getting a distress signal! We might need to help someone!" Allura said. Suddenly, the room fell to silence as the alarm was turned off.

"There's a message! Let's see it says-" she stops abruptly. The silence filled the room again as she hesitated. We all leaned forward, even more intrigued and concerned then before.

"What does it say?!" Hunk asked nervously.

"It says that a highly dangerous criminal has escaped due to mysterious circumstances?  Everyone needs to be cautious for he could attack anyone he sees...  If anyone sees him contact authorities but don't approach him for his motives are currently unknown!" Allura finished looking concerned.

We all silently agreed over what do to next and continued our way to the capital of the Ghost Zone....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins finally get to the ghost zone and see the aftermath of Dan...

Hunk's POV

Why are we continuing? Didnt they hear what that message said?!

"I thought we were all nodding in agreement that we werent continuing?" I said nervously.

"We are the defenders of the universe! We need to help them Hunk! It might even increase our chances of becoming allies!" Allura said.

"If the empire hasnt been able to conquer them, then how powerful is this criminal for them to be so worried about him escaping?!" I yelled.

"I might have an idea as to who this criminal is. If he is anything like the rumors Ive heard about him, then we will need to be careful." Lotor said.

This gets scarier every tick that goes by.

Allura created a worm hole and we appeared before a planet. "As we flew closer to the planet Lance asked, Is this the place?"

"This is where the king and the high council should be. We might be able to meet them and get some answers as well as possible allies." Lotor replied.

We landed and saw a castle along with a town nearby and headed towards said castle to meet with the political rulers of the Ghost Zone. As we neared the town, loud screams were heard from several directions. Many citizens seemed to be injured, and there was destruction throughout the town.

"We need to help them! Lets split up and aid as many as we can! Also, try to gather information as to what happened." Allura said.

We all split up into pairs, and began helping civilians. I ended up with Lance, Lotor went with Allura, and Pidge with Shiro. Making our way closer to the castle, we noticed there were more injured civilians and there was even more damage. Lance tried asking people what happened but they were either too frightened to respond or just straight up refused to answer.

Then I saw some guy with white hair talking to a girl wearing a lot of black and a darker skinned boy wearing a yellow sweater, green pants, glasses, and a red cap. They looked almost human.

Wait. Could they be human?

Lance and I ran over to them hoping to get some answers.

"Hey, do you know what happened here?" I asked.

The girl and the other guy looked at us curiously, while the whitenette slowly turned around and faced us and we finally got a look at his face. He looked to be a few years older than us, despite his hair being snow white. He was about as tall as Shiro, so we both had to look up at him a bit. He was also wearing a strange white and black jumpsuit underneath a cloud gray cloak. He seemed to be exhausted from what looked like a serious battle with someone Could he have fought that criminal? He seemed to have bright green liquid flowing from his head as well as other parts of him. Is that his blood? Maybe they arent human like I thought

"I dont believe Ive seen you here before. Who are you?" The whitenette asked calmly.

He stared at us inquisitively, a slight frown upon his features. I could tell he was trying to see if we were a threat by the calculating look in his glowing green eyes.

"Im lance and this is Hunk! We are two of the Paladins of Voltron!" Lance replied

The ghosts eyes immediately lit up, seeming to be even brighter than they were before. They were those of a child who has just walked into a candy store I guess he must be a fan of Voltron.

"You are Paladins of Voltron?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yup! Im the yellow paladin and Lance here is the red paladin."

That’s so cool Ive always wanted to meet the Paladin-! He was cut off when the girl nudged him with her elbow. He seemed to regain his calm and collected look.

Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself yet. He said while he rubbed the back of his neck, My name is Danny! Umm I mean no offense by this, but why exactly are you here? He asked.

“Well we were hoping the ghost zone would join the Voltron Alliance. But when we arrived & saw the state it was in, we decided to try and help here.” I told him. It seems there is a lot of damage to be repaired.

As I said this I realized Lance had been extremely quiet. I looked over to him. He seemed to be staring at someone, eyes wide with awe. His jaw was slightly slacked and a bright red blush ran across his tanned face. I raised an eyebrow at this and followed his line of sight and saw that he was staring at... Danny?

Before I could mention anything, his demeanor suddenly shifted to one of confidence. His eyes began to sparkle, and his mouth turned into a flirtatious smirk. Oh no! I know that face! He wouldn't!...

"Are you a ghost? Because I see you being my boo!"

Yup, he would...

Instead of seeming insulted, Danny just stared at him and blinked. Then he burst out laughing as his face began to turn green. Lance looked at him concerned. Worried as to what was happening, Lance started to panic. Well if that green liquid was his blood then I guess it would make sense that his face would turn green instead of red.

"Hey man, are you okay? Was it that bad?!" He took a step forward.

Danny slowly calmed down, his laughter ceasing. After he had finished composing himself, he said,

"Im fine! Your pun was just so funny I had to la- "

He was cut off by a very annoying, pretentious voice.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Lance and I jumped and whipped around to see a one-eyed green blob in some weird white and gold robe and a black cloak. His hands were slim and grotesque, with long claws protruding from the fingers. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes, but the green thing didn't seem to notice. Behind him stood Lotor and the rest of the paladins.

Lance leaned towards Danny and whispered rather loudly, "Who's the funny looking cyclops? Do you know him?"

Danny began to snicker, then seemed to have thought better of it, stopped and coughed.  The blob didn't show any expression, but by the aura around us, I could tell he was obviously insulted. He pushed passed Lance and I to Danny.

"I have been looking for you all over, My King. "

"Sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his neck, "I needed to see how everyone was holding up after the attack."

"I also heard that two young men clad in blue and yellow armor were being disrespectful towards you." He said while he glanced towards us.

We both swallowed nervously. I noticed that the girl and the other guy slowly backed away and made their escape.

"Another thing, you shouldn't have run off like that during a time like this! Nor should you have to deal with nuisances such as these two! Especially after being severely injured!!" He practically yelled.

"I am fine Observant! They have not done me any harm." He assured. "The only one bothering me is you." He mumbled.

He turned and began to walk away mumbling

"So childish... Shouldn't have been allowed to be..."

Danny looked at the rest of us while shuffling his feet.

"Sorry about that he’s..." he paused. "Well let’s just say he can be a bit of a handful."

We all began to laugh nervously.

Allura stepped forward and held put her hand for Danny to shake.

"I am princess Allura of Altea, and the paladin of the blue lion. I hope we can be of some help here."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://phantomthief21.tumblr.com/post/176677837256/illustration-for-the-crossover-book-my-friend-and
> 
> Here’s an illustration for the chapter!! I made this a while back as you will probably see from the date on it... But oh well, I’m too lazy to redraw it when it is as decent as it is...
> 
> Also I noticed after I had pasted everything that a lot of the contractions were apostrophe-less... so I apologize for that. I’ll try to fix that next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

  
Danny’s POV

  
“I am princess Allura of Altea, and the Paladin of the blue lion. These are the other paladins of Voltron, Shiro and Pidge, and our ally Lotor. I hope we can be of some help here.” Said the white-haired woman in the pink and white armor.

  
She looked like the other paladins, only she had amaranth pink markings under her eyes, and her ears were pointed at the tips. She held herself with confidence, much like the tall man behind her. He had very broad shoulders, and across his nose laid a scar. His hair was black, except for the tuft of white hair in the front. It was easy to see that they were the leaders of the Paladins of Voltron. I’m going to have to be on higher alert around them.

  
Behind them stood a small gremlin in glasses and green armor, and a purple man who looked similar to Allura. It was Prince Lotor, with his amazing long, white locks of hair. He keeps it so well maintained! My father had told me of Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon. I had heard rumors that he had joined Voltron, but I wasn’t sure if it was true. I wonder if Sam and Tucker are just as excited to meet them as I am?!

  
_Wait a tick… Where’s Sam and Tucker? Did they…. Did they seriously ditch me when that observant showed up? Wow some friends…._

  
“I should properly introduce myself. My name is King Daniel Phantom. But you can call me Danny! I apologize for the council member’s attitude. Don’t take it personally though, he’s like that with everyone, so I hope you can forgive him.”

  
As I spoke, I felt the intensity of gazes on me, and when I looked up, I noticed many people had stopped what they were doing and were staring intently in our direction. The paladins seemed to have noticed this as well, and I saw a couple of them shifting around, looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

  
Allura and Lotor seemed to be unaffected by this attention. Lotor looked at the rest of us, confused, before he realized what was going on.

  
“Oh, it is alright. Shall we discuss certain things somewhere more private?” Lotor asked.

  
“Yes, let’s discuss them in the castle. Come with me!”

  
Pidge, Hunk and Lance looked at each other before suddenly singing, “and you’ll be, in a world of pure imagination!”

Ignoring that weird outburst from them, I led them through the streets of the town, occasionally checking to see if people were alright. It is all my fault they were injured in the first place, the least I could do is check on everyone…

  
On our way to the castle, we came across a young girl who was sitting on a large pile of rubble, crying and hugging a stuffed animal. We quickly ran over to her. When we determined that she didn’t need immediate medical attention, we decided to ask her a few questions to get a better understanding of what we were dealing with.

  
“Hi sweetheart. Can you tell me your name?” I asked calmly, trying not to scare her.

  
She looked at the others uneasily. Lance took a step forward and the girl moved back a bit, her hold on her plush tightening.

  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. In fact, we’re here to help you. You can trust us. You can trust me.” Lance cooed. The child glanced at me, and I gave her a thumbs up. Looking at Lance, she nodded.

  
“I-I’m Friska.”

  
“Okay Friska, do you mind telling me how old you are?”

  
“Seven”

  
“Seven?! Wow, you are so brave for a seven-year-old! You’re even braver than I am!”

  
Friska smiled at Lance, and I saw her grip loosen. She seemed to be taking a liking to him.

  
“I just have one more question for you. Think you can handle it?”  
Again, she nodded.

  
“Where are your parents? Were they with you before the attack?”

  
Upon hearing these words, she tensed up, and she looked around. When she realized she couldn’t see them, her eyes went wide with fear, and she began to panic.

  
“I-I don’t know! I can’t find them! Mommy! Daddy! Where are they?!”

  
“Why must there be so many casualties because of one man’s mistake?” Lotor asked, staring icily in my direction.

_I know he blames me. I know that he is upset by the fact that we were so unprepared to handle such a dangerous criminal, and that we let him escape. He has every right to be. I should have stopped him. My people have been hurt because I couldn’t do one thing. The council was hurt because of me- No! He is the one to blame for all of this not me…._

  
I was taken out of my trance by the soothing sound of singing. I noticed Lance was calming the child, singing her a lullaby in a language I didn’t recognize. He had her stuffed animal in his hands, and he was making it seem as if the animal was the one singing.

  
She seemed entranced by the soft voice, his melody soothing her cries. For a moment, my mind was calmed and all my previous thoughts were forgotten. With Lance keeping the child calm enough to focus, we were soon able to reunite her with her family. Lance seemed to have a talent for working with children, I discovered. When I asked him about it, he mentioned having siblings back home.

  
“Anyone you got to compete with for the crown?” Lance asked

  
“That’s not really how it works, but I understand what you are asking. I don’t have any siblings- well, I do in a way-…. It’s kind of complicated. But she is like a little sister to me…”

  
_I hope Dani is alright traveling by herself._

  
“But at least I have my friends.”  
“Were those two who were with you earlier your friends?”  
“Yeah. That was Sam and Tucker. They’ve been my friends for deca phoebs.”

  
Small talk was made all the way to the castle. When we finally arrived, I felt a smack on the back of my head. Rubbing the back of my head, I turned around to see Dad floating behind me, holding my crown and ring in his hands. He did not look happy.

  
“Hey! Hi! I-I know what this l-looks like but I have a very, very good explanation for this,” I chuckled nervously, shuffling my feet.

He just continued floating there, waiting for the explanation. My hands begin to sweat and fidget.

“I-I just wanted to check on the p-people while trying not to attract too much attention t-to myself.” I apprehensively explained, knowing that I might have to face his wrath if I’m not careful.

He sighed. “You need to be cautious with him on the loose. We have no idea where he is, what his motives are, or how he managed to escape.” He said while giving me that look. He seemed calmer.

My fidgeting ceased, and I reached forward to grab my crown and ring. As I did, my father pulled his hands out of my reach.

“Look, I’m sorry! It won’t happen again, I promise!” He stared at me for a minute before handing me the items.

While I placed my crown and ring back on my head and finger, I noticed the rest of the council members behind him, all looking just as injured as me, if not more so. They all stared inquiringly behind me. Oh right!

“Council, these are the Paladins of Voltron- “


	4. Chapter 4

**Pidge’s POV**

 

“Council, these are the Paladins of Voltron- “

 

“Why are _they_ here?!” We heard a yell behind Danny.

 

“They are here to help us!”

 

“We don’t need their help! We have handled ourselves for many millennia!”

 

“Well maybe we need to let others help us for a change!”

 

“Well maybe we- “

 

“Woah, woah, calm down.” I said. “Let’s not argue about this.”

 

“I agree with the green one. There is no need to quarrel. Why don’t we calm down and go to a more secure room to discuss this alliance,” said a blue woman with four arms. She was wearing a yellow and black dress with Greek style armor. In place of her hair were bright magenta flames.

 

“That’s a great idea! Right this way guys,” Danny said as he began walking down the hall.

We were led to a stop at a large set of double doors. Danny opened the doors and we all walked (or floated) into the large room. In the center of the room was a long table surrounded by many chairs. We all took a seat at the table, with Danny at the end. As everyone did, I noticed that the ghosts sat on one side, while the other Paladins and I sat on the other, Allura and Shiro being closest to the King.

 

_It’s weird thinking that this dork is actually the King of the Ghost Zone._

For a moment no one said anything, and the room was filled with an awkward silence.

 

“Maybe we should introduce ourselves before we start? Especially if we are going to be working together as allies.” Shiro stated, breaking the silence.

 

It was then that I noticed a knight in black armor with purple flames around him step forward.  Wait, where did he come from?

 

“Welcome Paladins. It is my honor to formally introduce you to the high council of the ghost zone.”

 

“The great King of the Ghost Zone, Daniel Phantom.” Danny waved at us happily.

 

“The Master of Time, Clockwork.”

 

  _Wait a tick!  Wasn’t he an adult earlier, why is there a child here?!_

 

“The Queen of Aragon, Queen Dorathea.” A kind, blue skinned woman with blonde hair waved.

“Representative of the Acropolis of Athens, Pandora.”  the giant woman from earlier nodded.

 

“The leader of the Far Frozen Clan, Frostbite.” A yeti-like creature waved at us with a hand made of ice.

 

“The Warden of Ghost Zone’s prison, Walker.”  A white man wearing a white suit and black fedora looked to us and nodded.

 

“One of the many watchers of time, Bo-…an Observant.”  He seemed to look away in…disgust?

 

_Isn’t that the guy from before?_

 

“It is an honor to be able to meet the high council of the Ghost Zone.  I am Lotor, son of Zarkon-“

 

“Why should we trust the son of Zarkon?!  He could be just as bad as him!” The observant yelled.

 

“We should at least give them a chance to explain themselves!” Danny exclaimed, his eyes glowing a brighter green.

 

The observant fell silent.

 

“I am Princess Allura of Altea, the Paladin of the blue lion.” She said as she began to introduce us.

 

“This is Shiro the black Paladin.  Lance the red Paladin. Pidge the green Paladin. And finally, hunk the yellow Paladin.”

 

“What reason do you have for coming to us of all people to aid you?  Why not go to some other planet, rather than coming to a planet that is just now coming out of its dark age?” Walker questioned.

 

“You have managed to keep the Galra empire at bay for millennia!  You may have been isolated, but you can use this as a way to branch out more and even help your people in the process!” Allura encouraged.

 

There was a pause after Allura said this.  I glanced over at the other Paladins.  Lance seemed to be in his own little world with a slight blush on his face.  Hunk was only half paying attention, and Allura looked to be slightly nervous.  Lotor and shiro were both stoic looking as always.

 

Danny had a calculating look on his face, seeming to be thinking over something important.  He also had a nervous look as well, as if he was debating something, before he finally opened his mouth and spoke.

 

“Perhaps joining the alliance would be best.  We could really gain from their help!” Danny said nervously.

 

The council and the rest of the Paladins looked at him curiously.

 

“Well… How about this?!  You help us with our _situation_ and we can help you with yours?”  Danny calmly asked Allura.

 

“What?!  My king, I think it would be unwise.”  The knight responded.

 

“I don’t think they could possibly handle this!”  Dorathea exclaimed

 

“These… Paladins are but children!  They couldn’t possibly be able to help aid in a fight with Dan! Three of them don’t even seem to be paying attention to the meeting!” The observant yelled angrily while glaring at Lance, Hunk, and I.

I looked over at Danny. He seemed to be glaring icily at the observant.  There must be another meaning to what the observant said that we did not pick up on…

 

“Even if we did have them help us, how could we possibly know if they won’t team up with _Dan_!  They could betray us in the end.  We might end up with a situation worse than the one we are currently in!”

 

Danny abruptly stood and slammed his hands on the table, effectively making everyone jump. We all immediately turned towards him. His eyes were glowing even brighter than they were before.

 

“Enough of this! I don’t see why you are all so against this alliance! We may have been fine alone before, but now we have a real threat to deal with, and so far, we have gotten nowhere! I trust them with my life! If they end up betraying us, I will step down from my throne!”

 

The room immediately lapsed into shocked silence, and everyone stared at him with eyes wide. Would he really do that?  He barely even knows us. 

 

“ Your majesty! Wh-… you… why?!” Walker suddenly asked. And with that, the room erupted into chaos.

_“_ Why would you put your crown on the line?!”

 

“Who would take over!?”

 

“It’s not worth the risk!”

 

“Why would you do something so drastic!?”

 

“What if something goes wrong!?”

 

“SILENCE!” Danny shouted.

 Once again, the room became silent.

 

“If something goes wrong, well… that is a risk I’m going to have to take.” He said with complete confidence.

 

 

Clockwork sighed. “Alright. If our king trusts you so much he would go to such drastic measures to prove it, then I agree to this alliance.”

 

He looked to the others, and they all nodded.

 

“As do we.”  Dorathea said.

 

Danny smiled, all traces of his previous anger were gone. “It seems we have reached a unanimous agreement.” He turned and held out his hand towards Shiro. “Paladins of Voltron, I look forward to working with you.”

 

Shiro grabbed his hand and shook it, symbolizing the official formation of our alliance with the Ghosts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Danny’s POV

_A few days ago, I was ruling the ghost zone and getting on people’s nerves. Now there’s a total fruit loop on the loose, and I’m working with Voltron and the Galra prince._

Lotor had called a meeting a few minutes ago to discuss the recent Galra attacks. Apparently, the empire was in chaos and there would be more infight due to the lack of an authority leader.  Luckily, the Kral Zera was coming up. The free-for-all fight to light the fire would determine the next Galra leader and the fighting would hopefully decrease.

_It_ _seems that those lessons about the Galra really did come in handy Dad...  I never have been away from him for this long.  Well, I don’t think I have even left the ghost zone except for a select few times throughout my twenty-one years of existence…_

** ~flashback~ **

_I can’t believe I’m going to get to hang out with the Paladins of Voltron!  This is one of the best days of my life!_

After we agreed to join the Voltron Alliance, it was decided that I would join the Paladins while the council protected the Ghost Zone.  This way I could find Dan and help Voltron without leaving my planet defenseless.

I looked at my dad to see if he was as happy as I was…  He looked nervous, which has never been a good thing with the master of time.

I decided to approach him in private to ask him about this

“Dad, are you ok?  You don’t seem like yourself,” I nervously asked.

“I’m worried about you, the last time _he_ attacked it took a toll on you.  And I especially don’t like the fact that you are going alone.  Who knows what could happen to you out there?!  I won’t be there to keep an eye on you or- …  I just don’t want to lose you.” He said solemnly.

“… Dad… I am going to be fine.  Nothing can stop me!  So, don’t worry so much alright dad?” I said

“You should be careful, it’s a dangerous world out there!”  He said after a pause.

“Will it make you feel better if I take Cujo?”

“Maybe…. You are my favorite child, I don’t want anything to happen to you!”

“I’m you’re only child, I win by default…”

He chuckled “Just… please be careful Daniel.” He seemed to want to say something else but decided not to.

“I will dad!  Don’t worry about me and protect the Ghost Zone while I’m gone!”

I was about to start walking away when he grabbed my wrist.

“Dad-?”

He quickly pulled me into a tight hug.  This will be the first time I’ll be separated from him for a while.  So, I hugged him as tightly as Frostbite.  I don’t know when the next time will be when I see him again.  I just hope it won’t be too long.

 

**~end flashback~**

_I hope he’s doing okay!  Maybe later I can call him and see how everyone is doing.  And I’m glad the Paladins were ok with me bringing Cujo, they didn’t seem to mind at all since they believe he is just a small puppy.  I can’t wait to see their reaction when they see his true form.  It will be priceless-_

“Daniel!  Are you paying attention?” Lotor’s voice rang clearly through the air and I jumped at the sudden noise.  I noticed he now had an image of what I could assume was an important Galra figure.  Everyone was looking at me oddly, and I blushed a bright green.

“What? I mean, of _course,_ I’m paying attention!  This is obviously very important, and I definitely need to know what is going on!” I lied and tried to hide the blush, hoping he wouldn’t call my bluff. Unfortunately, he did.

“Really? Then may I ask what I am currently explaining?”

_Great!  Come on, Phantom!  What would he be talking about right now?_

“Uh…. A Galra attack?”

I looked at the Paladins and could see that didn’t believe me in the slightest.  I rubbed the back of my neck out of habit and tried to force down the blush.

He sighed.  “As I was saying, Warlord Ranveig is one of the fiercest Galra in the empire. That’s why my father sent him to the fringes of the universe.  He will already have several factions pledging their allegiance.”

“Warlord, huh?  I’m guessing you don’t get that title by being nice.” Lance said nonchalantly.

“Probably not,” I laughed. “I wouldn’t want to fight him anytime soon!”

Lotor changed the image to another Galra.  “Commander Gnov was one of Zarkon’s most trusted advisors.  She will be unifying Zarkon’s inner circle of commanders.  They know what they’ll get with her.  She’s not as reckless as Warlord Ranveig, but she’s just as cruel.” Again, the screened changed.

“Quartermaster Janka.  He is responsible for overseeing supply routes throughout the empire. Don’t let his stature fool you.  His power is bureaucracy, and he should not be underestimated.”

“He seems the type to color code…  Don’t look at me like that Lance, I know a nerd when I see one!  It takes one to know one after all.”  I comment while I see lance giving me a strange look.

“He definitely color codes.  He keeps popping up in my database.  His supply chain management is incredible.”  Pidge said excitedly with star-like eyes.

They move on, but pidge and I secretly fist bump.

“And finally, Zarkon’s witch Haggar.”

“We’ve met,” Allura said deadpanned.

“She’s most dangerous of them all.  Because she’s not Galra, and therefore ineligible to rule, she probably has a puppet already.  Someone she can control and manipulate.  If the Galra were smart, they would be working together against her.  If Haggar’s puppet takes over, stopping Zarkon’s reign will have all been for naught.”

“Then we can’t risk any of them assuming control.” Shiro turned to look at the rest of us. “We should help Lotor take command of the Galra empire.”

“Shiro, we’ve already discussed this. It’s far too risky,” Allura replied.

Lance moved towards Allura and said, “Yeah, why don’t we let them fight amongst themselves for a while before we do anything?”

When Shiro spoke again, he seemed annoyed by the lack of support, but remained just as stoic as before.

“You know what we went through on Olkarion, that was just _one_ rogue commander vying for the throne. When the Galra lash out, everyone in the universe suffers.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses. “How would we even get Lotor there without stirring up a huge fight?”

I nodded. “Yeah, from what I’ve heard he isn’t very well liked by the rest of the Empire.”

“I’ll be bringing Voltron.” Lotor said.

The silence that followed his sentence was almost deafening.

Hunk was the first to respond. “Yeah, because Voltron never gets in fights.”

“Shiro, we can’t allow that to happen,” Allura replied.

He sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he looked straight at her and said, “I’m sorry to hear that,” before walking out of the room.

The room went silent once again, before Hunk asked the one thing on everyone’s minds.

“What’s up with Shiro?”

Without a word, Lotor follows Shiro out the door.

_Just what are they up to?  I know that look both lotor and shiro had.  The ‘I don’t care what you say, I’m going to do it anyway’ look.  This is not going to be good if they do decide to go._

I quickly followed them without making it too obvious.

_There is something wrong with Shiro.  That wasn’t anything like the stories I’ve heard about him.  He doesn’t seem to be too much of a leader.  He should be taking the opinions of his team in mind; not like he just did in there.  There was something dark in his eyes before he walked off. It almost reminded me of…  Shiro could never be like him.  Perhaps I should talk to him and see if everything is alright._

I walked around the castle looking for Shiro.  I have been here a few days, but I’m still in awe of the castle.

_You don’t see this every day in the ghost zone._

After a while, I managed to find the black lion hangar.  I found Lotor and Shiro… getting in the black lion???

“What are you guys doing?” I asked.

They froze and stared at me, but quickly recovered.

“Hello Danny.  What are you doing here?” Lotor asked calmly.

“I wanted to talk to Shiro about something.  What are you doing here?” I asked, keeping my voice steady.

“Oh? You wanted to speak to me about something?” Shiro said

“I wanted to speak to you in private about Voltron.”

“Could we talk about that later?  We have something to do.”  Shiro said

_I knew it.  They really are off to the Kral Zera.  A part of me thinks this is a bad idea…But this would be the only way to get Lotor on the throne for sure…  I may even be able to find out more info on Dan._

“Oh? What are you guys going to do?”

“Shouldn’t you be fanboying over the Paladins?” Shiro says

_Wait, how did he know I-…  I guess I didn’t really try to hide it.  Back to the task at hand!_

 “Well, I just wanted to hang out with you guys.  Is that so bad?  Or I could always tell the paladins that you guys are going to go off to the Kral Zera instead.” I said while smirking, crossing my arms.

They finally realized that I knew what they were up to.

“How long have you known?”

“Does that really matter?”

“So, what's it going to take to keep you quiet?” Lotor asked.

“We could always knock him out,” Shiro responded.

_What the heck?!?!  Act cool, can’t let them know they are freaking you out._

 “That’s pretty presumptuous of you to think you can even land a hit on the ghost king,” I said while smirking

They both seemed rather irritated by my remark.  Lotor seemed to take what I said into consideration and eventually smirked.

Lotor asked, “what is it going to take for you do not mention this to the others?”

“How about you take me with you, I mean, no offense but do you and Shiro really think you can take on all of the Galra generals on your own?  You are going to need all the help you can get if you want to become emperor. “

Lotor sighed “Alright fine, but you must not get in the way.”

_Wow! I didn’t think that would work._

All three of us got into the lion and headed to the Kral zera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are truly sorry for the hiatus! We didn't mean for it to be that long, but school got in the way and we just never got to write. But we will try to do better this semester. We even have the next chapter done so it shouldnt be too long beofre we post more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know what you think of the story!! We would appreciate it!!


End file.
